Coraturtles
by Sophon
Summary: The turtles move into the abandoned castle. Things don't start off as well as they wanted, until they find a secret door. TMNT/Coraline crossover.
1. Chapter 1

-Start-

"Guys, get back here!" Leo yelled to his brothers as they ran to the dark forest, which was darker since it was nighttime. They had moved into the old abandoned castle in the middle of central park, but they weren't completely unpacked yet. Leo wanted them to stay in the castle and help Master Splinter unpack, but his brothers were having other ideas when Mikey said something about a secret well.

"C'mon Leo," Mikey said. He took a branch from a nearby, red brush and scraped the leaves off. "I heard that the well's super cool! I can use the dowsing to find it, and we can look down it." "C'mon Leo, at least come ta humor the poor nimr'd." Raph said.

Leo sighed, knowing he what out-voted. "Fine," He said. "but only if we come back straight after." With that, the elder brothers followed Mikey and his 'dowsing rod' into the forest.

When they were in the middle of the forest, Don was doubting his little brother sense of direction. "Mikey, are you sure that...dowsing rod of yours knows where it's going?" He asked. "Sure, I'm sure. Just be pa-" Mikey was interrupted when they started to hear sounds of rustling. "Hello?" Mikey yelled. "Whose there?" Nothing happened after that. "Ah, it nothin' but some animal." Raph said, then picked up a rock and threw it at nowhere while yelling "Get outta h're!"

That when a mewling sound started, spooking the turtles. "Maybe we would run!" Raph yelled. The others nodded in agreement and ran further into the forest.

When they reached a cliff at the end of the large population of trees, the tried to catch their breathes, hoping they escaped. But then they heard another mewl. The turtles turned around while shrieking, only to see Mikey's cat, Klunk, looking at them seriously.

The turtles sighed as Raph glared at the orange kitten. "Ya almost sca'ed us ta death ya little furball!" He said. Klunk backed up a little, but it didn't look like it was out of fear.

"C'mon Raph, don't yell at him." Mikey said. "He just wanted to find the well too." Mikey took the stick he had in both hands and started to chant. "Magic Dowser, Magic Dowser, show us the well." He chanted.

Just then, a motorbike horn sounded and spooked the ninja reptiles. they turned to see a man in a mask heading for them on a black bike with a hockey stick. "Hey! Get away!" Mikey said out of fear, trying to hit him with the rod. But ended up having it taken by the man's gloved hand.

The man stopped and looked back at them, as they were close enough to look at him too. The man was wearing a hockey mask. "Casey?" Raph said. The man chuckled and took off his mask, it did reveal their friend, Casey.

"Sca'ed ya, didn't I?" Casey asked, still chuckling. Raph growled, but Casey was too busy looking at Mikey's dowsing rod to notice. "Guys, I've hea'd o' wata wiza'ding befor', but it makes no sense." He said. "I mean, it's just 'n ordinary branch." Mikey grabbed the rod from Casey.

"It's a dowsing rod!" Mikey said. "And we don't like bein' stoked by even o'r friends." Raph added. "Especially if our friends 're a psychopathic vigilantee, and a certain SOMEBODY'S annoyed little cat!" "Don't talked about Klunk that way." Mikey said petting Klunk.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Hey Casey," Don said. "Do you know about the secret well that Mikey keeps talking about?" "'R were we just wasting o'r time out h're?" Raph said stomping his feet. "Well, I know that if you stomp too hard, y'u'll fall in it." Casey said pointing down.

Don and Raph back away from the spot they were standing quickly. Casey dugged up the mud that was covering a metal lid. "See?" Casey said banging on the lid. "Some say dat it so deep, dat if you fall and looked up, you'll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day."

As the turtles inspected the suppost deep well, Casey looked down at the turtles' new home, which was right at the bottom. "Great place." Casey said. " A friend o' my family use to own dat castle when it was a hotel. Wo'ldn't rent ta people with kids."

Leo looked at Casey curiously. "Why's that?" He said. Casey shrugged. "Heck do I know." He said. "My mom's neva told me. Even if she did, Ta keep it a secret dis long, she neva let me talk about it ta anyone."

From the distance, they heard someone calling 'Arnold'. The turtles chuckled, knowing who Arnold was. "Was that your mom calling you, Arnold?" Mikey asked Casey, who was panicing. It was true, Casey's mother was visiting for a few days and in those few days, she was, in his eyes, going to make his life a living hell. "I, uh, didn't he'r anyting." Casey lied.

"Oh, We heard somebody alright, ARNOLD." Raph said still snikering. "Oh laugh it up guys," Casey said get back on his bike. "But Mikey, I'd wear gloves the next time if I w're ya." "Why?" Mikey said still holding the dowsing rod. "B'caus' dat 'Dowsin' rod' o' yours?" Casey said. "It's poison ivy."

Mikey quickly dropped the rod with a girly shriek and tried to rub the poison off his hand on to a nearby tree. "Lat'r guys." Casey said riding off. The stared at the direction where Casey was going, then at the well. "Didn't I tell you it was cool, and real?" Mikey said as Raph picked up a pebble and crouthed down over the well.

Raph dropped the pebble though the hole on top, and put his 'ear' to the hole to listen for a splash. He listened for a while, and once a splash was heard, it started to rain on the turtles' heads.


	2. Chapter 2

-Start(the next day)-

The turtles unpacked more boxes while Splinter was typing on Donnie's laptop. April was staying with them for a few months, because she was having renavations done on her new house. April also has a new job making garden catalogues, with Splinter and his knowledge of plants helping her with it, typing his chapters on comupters.

Mikey stopped for a second to scratch the poison ivy on his left hand. "Y'know, Don and Raph almost fell down a well yesterday, Master Splinter." Mikey said continuing to unpack. "Uh-huh..." Splinter said, not listening. Raph ached a brow. "We would've died." He said. "That's nice, Leonardo..." Splinter said, still not listening.

The turtles sighed as they unpacked the last boxes in the living room. "Hey Master Splinter," Mikey said. "It's raining out. The perfect weather for some gardening." Normally, Mikey would think that gardening was boring, but seeing as the castle was so depressing, He thought that the place needs some kind of sprusing up.

"No Michaelangelo," Splinter said. "It could arouse too much suspension on our new home. Besides, rain makes mud, and mud makes a mess." "Ah c'mon, Masta!" Raph said. "I agree with Mikey, hate to say it. We could do something with this place if where going to call it home."

"Rapheal, my answer is no." Splinter said. Leo groaned. Even he was not liking Splinter's answers right now. 'Now, I know how Raph and Mikey feels.' He thought. "I can't believe it." Mikey said, scratching his poison ivy again. "You help April make money by writing about plants that YOU use to plant, and you hate dirt."

"My sons," Splinter said annoyed at this point. "I have no time for any of you right now, and you have a lot of unpacking to do. LOTS of unpacking! And Michaelangelo, stop scratching, let the medicine heal it!" "Yes, Master Splinter..." Mikey said.

"Oh, and Mr. Jones left this at the first doors for you all." Splinter said handing Leo a large package. There was a note on the package that read:

Hey guys,

found dis in m' mom's trunk. Look familia?

-Casey

Leo opened the top and they all looked inside to see four, button-eyed dolls that looked exactly like the four turtles. "Little us?" Mikey asked. "Hn, I don't care what they looked like." Raph said grabbing his replica while walking out of the room. "Casey should know dat three of us don't play dolls."

"See you tonight, Master Splinter." Leo said on his way out. "You too, Donatello..." Splinter said, not listening. "HEY!" Mikey yelled, getting Raph's joke.

-upstairs-

"Hey April," Leo said as they walked into April's study while she was typing on her laptop. "How's the garden catalogue?" They waited for a while. When no answer came, Raph tried. "Yo April!" He yelled. April looked at them. "Hey guys," She said then looked at the dolls they were holding. "And... little guys." April shrugged and turned back to her laptop.

"Hey April," Don said. "where are the gardening tools?" "Oh yeah, it's pouring out, isn't it?" April said. Raph humphed. "It's just rainin', Ape." He said. "And what did Splinter say?" April asked. "We don't know, something like, 'If I ever catch any of you four outside, I'LL USE MY WALKING STICK TO BEAT THE GREEN OUT OF YOU!'" Mikey said, trying to imitate Splinter.

April laughed. "Sorry guys," She said. "But this is the one thing I won't get i trouble for because of you guys." All the turtles groaned, then Mikey had an idea. He pushed the door, hearing a squeak. then pulled it back, earning another squeak. He continued this until he completely annoyed April and the turtles.

"Mikey! That not helping anyone!" Don finally said. "You guys are really bored, aren't you?" April asked, earning nods. "But you all do realize that this place is over a hundred years old?" "So?" Leo and Raph said. April grabbed the four notepads and pens on her desk and gave them to the turtles. "So, explore it." She said. "Count all the windows, list everything that's blue, just... let me work."

With that, April turned back to the laptop. Leo sighed. "Come on, guys." He said walking out of the room with the other frusrated turtles. "It obvious that we're not wanted right now..."


	3. Chapter 3

-Start-

Besides a bumpy rug, short circuting the eletricity in the house, leaky windows, gross bugs that Raph punched though the wall to get, and water pouring on their heads from the shower, it wasn't the worst tour that the turtles had.

There was only one room that they didn't go in yet. It was a large room with a fireplace. the only things in the room was a coffee table, and a box with the snowglobes that April gave them, and a larger box leaning on the wall.

The turtles set thier doll look-a-likes on the table and started to pick the snowglobes out the box to put them on top of the fireplace. Mikey put their favorite one, a snowglobe from the New York Zoo, on the far left.

They backed away to see the painting that was also above the fireplace. It was a blonde boy wearing blue clothes that matched his blue eyes. He was looking at the vanilla ice cream that he spilt on himself.

Raph wrote in his notebook with a bored expression. "One borin' blue boy in 'n equally borin' paintin'." He said. Raph counted the windows and wrote it down too. "Fou'r painfully borin' windows," He said. "'Nd no more doors! There, we're done!"

Leo shook his head as he reached for his doll. "Can be any MORE aggeres-" Leo stopped when felt nothing on the table. When they looked, none of the dolls were on table. "Alright little replicas," Donnie said, looking under the table. "Where are you guys hiding? Mikey, did you move them?" "No, I never touched them." Mikey said looking around. "Bros, over there!"

The turtles looked at the leaning box to see that the dolls were sticking out behind it. "How...did they get over there?" Leo asked as they walked over to the dolls. Mikey leaned down to pick up his doll, then looked behind the box to see something buldging out of wall.

"Hey guys," Mikey said putting his hands on the box. "look at this." The box was moved and a door was revealed. it was small, but the turtles could be able to crawl through easily. The door was sealed behind the floral wallpaper.

The turtles slid their hands on the door, as if there was something in it that was calling them to go in. "Hey Master Splinter!" Leo yelled. "Where does this door go?" "I'm very, VERY, busy!" Splinter yelled from the other room. Don waved his fingers over what looks like the door's lock. "I think it's locked!" He yelled. After a while, the turtles yelled, "Please!"

They heard a groan coming from their master, then footsteps heading towards them. Splinter walked into the room with an irritated look on his face. He looked at the door, then at the turtles. "Alright my sons," Splinter said with his arms crossed. "But will you STOP pestering me if I did this." Raph, Don, and Leo nodded while Mikey was giving his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!" Splinter said walking back to the living room. He looked into a drawer with dozens of keys in it and picked a random one. The key he chose was black and looked like a button on the end.

When he walked back into the room, Splinter used the key to tear the wallpaper around the door and put though the keyhole. When Splinter turned the key, the turtles huddled up in excitement. But when the door was opened, the turtles excitement turned into disappointment when they saw nothing, but...

"Bricks?" Don asked. "What da heck?" Raph asked. Splinter sighed. "This must've been blocked off back when people still lived here." He said getting up to leave. "You can't be serious." Leo said. "Why's the door so small?" Mikey asked.

"WE MADE A DEAL!" Splinter yelled walking back to the living room. "ZIP IT!" After a moment, Mikey yelled, "You didn't lock it!" They heard a loud groan of irritation and a drawer slam.

Leo sighed. "Come on guys, ther's nothing here." He said sitting the door.


	4. Chapter 4

-Start-

Leo looked disgustingly at the 'food' that Mickey had made. "Uh, Mickey?" Raph asked. "What's dis?" Mickey was turning greener than he usually was. "Most of the food was spoiling." He said sickly while picking up some of the 'food' with his fork. "I mixed up some stuff to make...actually, I have no idea what I made."

April picked up the green stuff with his fork. "Well Mickey, if this is your best right now, then we should show appreciation by eating it." She said nervously. "And I promise," Splinter said. "More food will be brought home after the garden catalog is done. Until then, you all need your vegetables."

"Masta Splinta," Raph said almost like he was going to puke. "Dis ain't vegetables, it's more like slime." April giggled. "Well, it's slime or bedtime, Raph." She said. "Now what's it going to be?"

Raph leaned towards his doll. "Ya think Mikey's actually tryin' ta poison us?" He asked. He made the doll seem like it nodded, ignoring the glare from Mikey.

-Later-

The turtles all laid in their beds with either frowns or scowls on their faces. Today wasn't the best day of the turtles' lives. First, Splinter ignored them most of the day. Then, they tour the castle of disasters ending in a bricked-up, crawl-through door. Now, they have to have to go to bed without anything to eat, because Mikey's cooking looked terrible and they didn't have much money for pizza right now.

And, as if things couldn't get worse for them, they had to share a small room until they fixed up enough rooms for each of them individually. "Well, dis day was shit." Raph said. "Ditto on the that." Mikey said looking at and touching the poison iny on his hand. "Make that three." Don said.

Leo sighed. He agreed too but he still had high hopes. "Ok guys, I know today was bad." He said. "But maybe it'll be better tomorrow." Raph snorted. "Whateva. Wake me up when dat's believable." He said turning so he was on his side. Leo did the same in the opposite direction and looked at the two pictures of their friends on his nightstand. One of Prof. Hunycut and the other of Nano. (Note: Nano's already good)

"Night guys." Leo yelled after a while. After three good nights were thrown back him, Leo set his doll next to him. "Good night...little me." Leo said then tried to go to sleep. After a few minutes, they heard little growling sounds from under Leo's bed. That woke up in them up and turned all of their curiosity up.

The other turtles walked Leo's bed so they can all look. What they saw shocked them. It looked like a mini Triceraton with only blue jeans on. When it noticed it was spotted, the little Triceraton ran pass the turtles and out the room.

The turtles looked at each other, then decided to follow the tiny dino. they followed it downstairs into the fireplace room. The triceraton ran behind the door, with the turtles sliding on their knees to the door, being careful not to bump into each other.

Thinking that the Triceraton was trapped, Leo opened the door slightly to make sure it didn't escape. But what they saw was not the trapped triceraton. They didn't even see bricks. Leo opened the door all the way to reveal a portal when different colors all around it.

Raph pushed Leo a little and crawled through the door, followed by Mikey and Don. Leo wanted to tell them not to, that they might get in trouble, but he ended up following his brothers through the portal as well. He didn't know if he was going by force or on his own free will. But he didn't care, he wanted to see what was on the other side.

They crawled to the other side, but was surprised to see that they ended up back into the castle. "What da shell?" Raph said. Don looked up at the picture of the blue boy. "Guys, look at that." He said pointing. The turtles looked up at the picture.

It was the same blue boy, but instead of spilling his ice cream, he was licking it happily from the cone. "What's going on?" Leo asked in awe. Mikey sniffed the air, smelling delicious food. "I don't know, but something smells great." He said as he was walking out of the room to the kitchen.

The other turtles followed their little brother and saw who was in the kitchen. It was Master Splinter, humming and cooking food with his back facing them. "Master Splinter?" Leo asked. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Splinter turned to the turtles and said, "Ah, my sons, you're just in time for dinner." The turtles stepped back a few inches. They saw Splinter's face, but on his eyes were large, black buttons. They didn't know who this 'person' was, but one thing's for sure, He wasn't Master Splinter.


	5. Chapter 5

-Start-

Leo was the first to step forward and speak. "You're not our Master." He said. _Splinter_ raised a brow. "I am not?" He asked in a creepy happy tone. "O' course not." Raph said. "O'r Master don't have bu...bu..."

"Bu...bu...buttons?" _Splinter_ finished with a chuckle. "Do you not like them? I'm you're _Other_ Master, my sons. Now, go tell the other April that supper is ready." The turtles just stood there, confused at what was going on.

_Splinter_ looked back at them with a smile. "Well, go on. She is in her study." He said putting on an oven mitt on that looked like a chicken. The turtles were still confused, but they decided to go find April to see if she could make sence of what was happening.

-_April's_ Study-

Raph opened the door to a room that had dozens of instruments everywhere. On the piano in the center of the room was _April_, wearing a yellow party dress with yellow high-heeled slippers. She had her back to them and was pressing a few keys.

"Um, Hello?" Leo asked. _April_ turned around them, that revealed that had button-eyes like the _Splinter_ that was downstairs. "Hey guys!" _April_ said. "Wanna here my new song?" Don crossed his arms. "_Our_ April can't play piano." He said.

"I don't need to Donnie." _April_ said as robotic arms sprang out of the piano, spooking the turtles. "This piano plays me!" the gloves on the arms were put on _April's_ hands and spun her around to the piano. Then, she started to sing and play.

_Making up a song for Leo, the bravest guy you'll ever know_

_Raph's as tough as nails, and anyone can tell, by laying their buttony eyes on Raphael_

_When Mikey comes around the corner, Splinter and I never make it boring, and our eyes will be on Donnie_

"Hey..._April_," Don said getting _April's_ attention. "Um...well..." "_He_ said it's time for dinner." Leo finished. "Oh, whose starving, raise your hand." _April_ said,causing the robot arms to raise her hand. They all laughed, but the turtles stopped as they were still confused about this strange world that they stumbled into.

-Later-

The turtles looked in awe at the delicious looking food on the table. Chicken, mashed potatoes, bread rolls, even PIZZA! Everyone blowed their heads as _April_ started to pray. "We sit there today and ask to bless," She said. "Our master's golden chicken beast." _April_ giggled as _Splinter_ chuckled a little (I decided to keep it in).

_Splinter_ rang a bell, signaling that it was time to eat. Leo took a chicken leg and took a bite. "Mmmm, this taste good!" He yelled after swallowing his chicken. _Splinter_, the only one who didn't get food, put his elbows on the table and hands under his chin in interest.

"Hungry, are you not?" He asked. Don and Raph put mashed potatoes, chicken, and bread rolls on their plates. "Hey, uh, _Splinter_, got any gravy?" Raph asked. "Well, here comes the gravy train." _Splinter_ said as a train with gravy on one of the cars on top rode in on the tracks in the middle of the table.

The car with the gravy stopped at Raph and poured the gravy on his potatoes, doing the same with Don. Raph rubbed his hands together while licking his lips, while Don said thank you before eating.

"Another roll?" _Splinter_ asked. "sweet peas? Or a pizza?" Mikey was chewing on the pizza that he already had, and was saying, "I'm real thristy." Leo wacked Mikey on the head with his spoon. "Mikey, chew and swallow your food before talking." He said as Mikey was rubbing his head.

_Splinter_ waved his hand. "No Leonardo," He said. "It is quite alright here." The candlelier above the table started to lower, revealing different containers with different drinks. "Any request, Michelangelo?" _Splinter _asked.

"Uh, orange smoothie?" Mikey said. The container with the orange-colored drink was set in front of Mikey's glass. Mikey pulled the lever and the smoothie poured into his glass. Leo asked for strawberry, Raph for grape, and Don for chocolate milkshake. As they drank their requested drinks, _Splinter_ took all of their plates away and set a large cake with blue icing on it.

The turtles looked at the cake to see fifteen candles appear on it, and the words _Welcome Home! _in red icing. "_Home_?" Don asked as they all looked at _Splinter_ and _April_. "We've been waiting for you, my sons." _Splinter_ said.

Raph raised his brow. "Fur...us." He said. _April _nodded her head. "Yep, wasn't the same without you guys here." She said. "We didn't even know we had an...Other Master." Leo said crossing his arms. "Why, of course you do, Leonardo." _Splinter_ said. "Every ninja does, even if they don't know it yet."

The turtles looked at each other, then back at _Splinter_ and _April_. "Hey! After dinner, I was planning on playing a game with you four." _Splinter_ said while tapping his fingers on the table, which the turtles seem to notice.

"A game?" Mikey asked. "You mean like...Hide and Seek?" Leo asked. "Perfect! Hide and Seek, in the rain." _Splinter_ said. The turtles asked in unison, "What rain?" Lightning crashed outside, spooking the turtles. "Oh..." was all that Don said.

"W-What about the mud?" Leo asked with his arms crossed again. "We _love_ mud here!" _April_ said. "Mud fashals, mudbaths, mud pies." _Splinter_ said walking to Mikey and grabbing his hand. "And it is great for poison ivy."

Mikey quickly pulled away and asked, "How you know I-" Leo put his hand up to signal Mikey to stop, which said turtle did. "We'd love to stay and play," Leo said. "but we need to get back to our other master."

"But _I_ am your other master." _Splinter_ said. "He means o'r _othe'_ othe' masta." Raph said. "Splinta numbuh one." Don nodded. "Yes, we should be getting to bed now." Don said.

_Splinter_ nodded. "Of course my sons," He said. "The room is already set up for you all." The turtles felt themselves being pushed by _April_. "But we-" "C'mon Leo, it's time for bed, right?" With that, the turtles had no choice but to go upstairs.

-Upstairs-

_Splinter_ flipped the switch to revealed the amazing room. The turtles looked in awe. the room was split into four spaces. The far left space was all blue and was model after what rooms looked like in Feudal Japan. The floor was wooden and unscaved, there was a shrine next the sleeping mat, and there was even two katanas hung up on the wall.

The space in the far right was all red. the bed was modelled after a boxing ring and there was exercising and boxing equitment near the bed, with a pair of sais on top of Raph's pillows.

The space in the right closer to the door was all purple. It was also teched out if different machines and even a computer with a bo staff hanging above it.

The last space was orange. It was decorated from different kinds of super hero merchandise, most of them having to do with the Turtle Titan. A pair of nunchucks were on the T.T. covers of the bed.

"Whoa..." was all that Mikey had say to say. Raph ran to his space and popped down on the bed. "It's not exactly o'r own rooms, but I could get use ta dis!" He said with his hands behind his head. Leo walked to his space with a wide smile.

"Hello Leonardo!" Leo was spooked at the two voices and looked at the pictures on his nightstand as they were...waving at him! "Hunycut!" Don said as the other turtles ran to Leo. "Nano!" Mikey said. "How 're ya both doin'?" Raph asked.

"Oh, I'm doing quite alright, my friends." Hunycut said,_ smiling_. "I am as well." Nano said. "And we are happy to see you all alright as well." The turtles smiled at their friends until _Spilnter_ tapped on Mikey's shoulder.

They turned to _Splinter_, who was holding a small jar of something brown. "Oh, the mud." Mikey said as _Splinter_ spread the mud on Mikey's poison ivy. The turtles walked back to their beds and _Splinter_ was able to tuck Mikey and Don in, Leo and Raph tucked themselves in.

All of the turtles closed their eyes when _Splinter_ flipped the switch again to turn the light off. The last thing they heard before finally going to sleep was_ Splinter _and _April_ say...

_See you soon..._


	6. Chapter 6

(Contains a ninja-like! OOC! LeatherHead. Sorry this took so long)

-Start(the next morning)-

Without opening their eyes, The turtles sat up from the beds and stretched. When they did open their eyes, they expected something, like a gorment breakfast in thier new room. But what they actually saw shocked them.

They were back in that same small room that they were in before. They were back in their normal home.

"Fuck! We'r' back?" Raph yelled.

Leo sighed sadly.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." He said getting out of his bed. "Get up, everybody. Master Splinter's probably-"

"Hey Bros! Look!" Mikey yelled holding out his poison ivy hand. Or at last it's supposed to have poison ivy.

Don ran to Mikey and grabbed his hand.

"It's gone!" Don said. "The ivy's gone!"

Leo raised a brow and walked to them.

"How? The medicine was suppose to take a week to heal it, and it's only been two days." He said.

Don thought about it.

"Maybe...the mud..." Mikey said.

The turtles looked and each other, before running downstairs to the door. Leo excitedly opened the door all the way, but he and the others were disappointed to see that the door was sealed up with bricks like it was yesterday.

"'The shell?" Raph asked.

-Later-

"It was extremely real, Master." Don said as he was mixing cereal for himself like the other turtles were. "Only you weren't you, your were our _other_ Master."

They were getting almost finished telling Splinter and April about their _dream_.

"Button for eyes?" Splinter asked pouring tea in his cup. "My sons, you all dreamed eating that chicken. It would be wise to take a multi-vinamin."

Leo blew that off and looked at April.

"You were in their too April. You had a yellow party dress on and yellow slippers."

"Well, I do like yellow." April said giggling. "But I don't think I would go partying in the middle of the night."

"Yes, but I will say, April." Mikey said with a mocky-flirty tone. "You did look great in it."

April laughed while Splinter rolled his eyes.

"My sons," Spilnter said. "Why don't you go to 2nd earth and tell Usagi and Gen about your dream."

"No Masta Splinta!" Raph said. "Usagi's anotha Leo that I don't really like, and Gen...I don't like him!"

"Raphael," Splinter said with an itimidating look.

Raph looked at Splinter and sighed.

"Fine."

-Later-

The turtles walked out of the palace, wearing their coats and hats of course, to get to 2nd Earth. But not before Mikey knocked into something with his foot. They looked down to see sacks of think packages.

"Wah? Did we win something?" Don asked.

Leo picked them up and looked at who they were addressed to.

"LeatherHead, LeatherHead, LeatherHead..." He said.

"They're all for LeatherHead?" Mikey asked.

"Looks like it."

Then they all started to smell something fowl. When they sniffed the packages, their noses crinkled up.

"Ewwww!" Mikey said holding his nose.

"What did LeatherHead order? Cheese?" Raph yelled.

"Well, w-whatever these are, let just get them to him." Leo said.

-LeatherHead's home-

"Hello? LeatherHead?" Don yelled as the turtles walked around the large place, looking for their crocodile friend.

"We somehow got ya mail!" Raph yelled.

Mikey was listening at a door in the left side of the room.

"Should we leave'em here or-"

Mikey fell through the door and got dust on him.

"You okay, Mikey?" Leo asked helping Mikey up.

"*cough* *cough* I'm fine." Mikey said.

The room they were in was a dirty room. There was a boiler in the right-hand corner and for some reason, there was a chicken standing on an old wooden wheel on the for left. In the middle of the room was a sheet that was covering a lap on a small table. They could tell, because the lap was turned on.

"This is secret."

The turtles turned around quickly to see LeatherHead...hagging from the ceiling? LeatherHead shut the door of the room.

"It's not ready yet." LeatherHead said.

"What's not ready yet, L.H.?" Mikey asked

"My circus, of course." LeatherHead said

"Circus?" The turtles asked in unison.

"Yes! I was always fond of circuses, so I decided to start one with a few of my friends from Bishop's labs." LeatherHead said. "Since they're some of his failed expirements that were shrunk, we could pass as a mouse circus. We could travel the world with it."

LeatherHead jumped from the ceiling, landing on his feet, and continued talking.

"Problem is we can't figure out what circus music to use." He said. "It confuses us at most times, so we're not exactly starting until we get that down."

The turtles smiled at the croc until Don remembered.

"Oh yeah, LeatherHead," He said handing the packages to LeatherHead. "These were at our door and-"

"Oh they're here!" LeatherHead said hugging the packages. "The aliens seem to love this brand of cheese for some reason, they nagged me about it all weeks! Finally!"

The turtles were still alittle confused, but laughed a little at LeatherHead.

"We're about to go, LeatherHead. See you later." Leo said as they left.

But not long after exiting, LeatherHead suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"...Ok LeatherHead, ya need ta teach us dat one day." Raph said.

"Alright, but before you leave, the aliens wanted to give you all a message." L.H. said. "It was something like 'Don't go through the little door'."

The turtles raised thier brows.

"Do any of you know what that means?" L.H. asked.

"You mean the door behind the wallpaper?" Don asked.

"It's all breaked-up. It's impossible to get in." Leo said.

"Oh sorry then," LeatherHead said walking back into his home. "Sometimes, they get a little mixed up. Maybe we're working too hard."

With that, the turtles were on their way to 2nd Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

-2nd Earth-

"Usagi!" Leo said as they spot Usagi in the forest.

Usagi heard his name and looked at the turtles with a smile.

"Ah, 's so nice to have you visit." Usagi said as they continued walking. "Would you like to come to my home?"

"You'r' livin' somewher'?" Raph said with his eyebrow raised.

"Only for a few days. I decided to take a rest." Usagi said.

They walked up to a small house that was fit for two people. Usagi opened the door and the turtles were surprised to see three green dinosaur-like lizards run and jump on them and making 'eep!' sounds.

"Boys! No! Down! Get back!" Usagi yelled.

The lizards obeyed and ran back into the house. The turtles looked at Usagi with confused faces.

"My pets, they're really hyper at times." Usagi said as they walked in.

When they walked into the house, it looked more like a fortune teller's home than a samurai's.

"Wow Usagi," Don said. "You sure are...decrative."

Usagi rolled his eyes.

"This is Gen's idea." He said. "I do some fortune telling every now and again, but I don't like showing it too much. Gen found out and next thing I knew, I was doing it every once and a while with Gen to make money."

As if on que, Gen walked in from the other room, wearing the glasses Don gave him for his seeing problem.

"Hey Usagi, you're being followed." Gen said, ajusting his glasses. "Are they new customers?"

"No Gen, it's just the turtles coming for a visit." Usagi said. "Get them some Oolong Tea."

"I think they'd prefer Green Tea instead."

"No, Oolong."

"Ok! Green Tea it is!"

Usagi tried to tell Gen off, but started to pinch his nose when Gen already walk into the kitchen. The turtles and Usagi sat around a table and waited for the tea.

The turtles looked around the room, but was stopped when they were spooked by the shrine to right. There were more of the green dinosaurs, but they were dolls with Xs in their eyes and white kimonos on their bodies. They all had a certain pose, almost as if they were trying to fly.

"...Are those things...real?" Mikey asked.

Usagi looked wear they were looking and chuckled.

"Yes, my dear departed angels." He said. "I couldn't part with the dears. So, I stuffed them myself."

As Usagi was naming the stuffed lizards, Gen walked in and placed a tray with four cups on tea and sticky sushi on it on the table.

"This is my grandma's special sushi." Gen said. "Try as many as you like."

"Don't mind if I do!" Mikey said as they took the tea for the tray.

Mikey tried to grab the sushi from the tray, but since it was sticky, he had to pull. Mikey pulled with all of his might, only to have the entire tray stick to the ceiling.

"Nice goin', Mikey." Raph said wacking the youngest turtle's head.

"I can read them if you like."

They looked at Usagi, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Read what?" Don asked.

"Your tea leaves, of course." Usagi said. "That's how I read my fortunes. Tea leave telling many stories of the future. All you have to do is drink it."

The turtles started to drink the tea.

"Not all of it! Not all of it!" Usagi yelled suddenly.

The turtle drank slower and stopped a little of the tea was left.

"That's right. Now, hand them over." Usagi said.

Usagi held the cups together and swayed them in his hands, to get the leaves into place. The turtles noticed Usagi's worried face.

"Oh no..."

"What Usagi? What is it?" Leo asked.

"My friends." Usagi said worriedly. "You are in terrible danger..."

The turtles looked at each other in confusion and dismay. Did they just hear that right? Terrible danger? from who?

"Get me that, Usagi!" Gen said grabbing the cups from Usagi. "Scaring our friends and customers like that. Your eyes just be going."

"You are the one to talk!" Usagi said grabbing the cups back. "You are as blind as a bat."

Gen rolled his eyes and looked at the cups.

"Baa! Don't worry guys, it's good news!" He said. "There's four hot chicks in all of your futures."

"Four what?" Don asked with a raise brow.

Raph laughed at the thought of Don and Mikey.

"Gen, you are the one who is reading wrong!" Usagi said. "It is clearly danger!"

"What do you actually see, Usagi?" Leo asked.

Usagi and Gen both looked at the cup to see a picture was made with the cups together.

"I see a very paculiar clawed hand..." Usagi said.

"I see a chicken." Gen said turning the cups to the other side.

"Chickens do not just fall from the sky, Gen."

They all, even the dinosaurs, yelped when the tray on the ceiling fell to the ground and broke.

Leo calmed at looked at his friend.

"So...what do we do?" He asked.

"Well, don't wear green, but your green skin and shells are fine." Usagi said.

"Wear some good colone. I heard in your world that ladies like those." Gen said.

"And be very very careful."

The turtles looked concerned again.

"Now, did you all come here to tell us something?" Usagi asked.

"...No, we didn't. We just wanted to visit." Leo said getting up. "But we need to go now. Bye Usagi."

"Farwell, turtles." Usagi said.

The turtles left the universe with confused looks on thier faces.


	8. Chapter 8

While walking around the sewers to try to figure out what the fortune meant, the turtles stopped walking when they felt they were being followed. They sighed when they knew who it was.

They nodded at each other and started to walk around, with their stalker following. After a moment, Raph reached back and pulled Casey in front of them.

"Well, look who it is." Raph said irritated. "Da vill'ge stalka!"

"I wasn't stalkin' ya, lame-brain." Casey said. "We were lookin' for my pet banana slug."

"We?"

Klunk popped out of Casey's shirt, making Raph crack up.

"Ay Mikey! I neve' knew Klunk was such a wuss puss!"

Mikey glared at Raph and said, "No, he's not! He just hates to get his feet wet!"

"Riggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttt." Raph said beforing mumbling 'wuss puss' again.

Leo thought before talking.

"So, those dolls." He said. "Did you make them look like us, Casey?"

"Wha? Oh no, I found them dat way." Casey said. "It's olda den my grandma, probably older den da roof ya livin' unda."

"Please, you can't fool us like that, Casey." Don said. "Those dolls looks exactly like us, You can't-"

"Yo guys," Casey said picking a big yellow slug from the sewer water. "Check out slug-zilla!"

Raph snorted and looked away from Casey.

"You're just like'em!" He yelled with crossed arms.

Casey looked confusedly at the banana slug.

"Wha?" He asked.

"He means Splinter." Don said. "He not listening to us either."

"Yeah, dat great." Casey said, giving a camera to Don. "Do ya mind?"

Don took pictures of Casey and the slug as Casey pretended to eat, that it came out of his nose, made it look bigger, and even wore it as a mustache. The turtles did get a laugh at this when Don give his the camera back.

"Tanks," Casey said. "Hey y'know, when ya place was still open, I was neva allowed in it."

"Really?" Leo said, aching his brow in interest. "Why?"

"Dunno." Casey said as they started walking again. "My mom said it was...dange'ous 'r sumin'."

"Dangerous?" Mikey asked.

For some reason, Klunk's fur frizzed up as they got closer to the sewer tunnel toward home.

"Yeah," Casey said. "Once, m' mom had a twin sista. She disappea'ed when they we'e kids. She keeps sayin' she was stolen."

"Stolen?" Don asked as they stopped under a manhole.

"Yeah, but I think she just ran away." Casey said just as his phone rang.

He answered and listened to the one on the other end.

"Dat was m' mom, so I'll see ya guys lata."

With that, Casey went up the manhole and headed home, with the turtles down in the sewers doing the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are they set, Mikey?"

"Yep, all set!"

Mikey was setting some cheese at the door for the tiny triceraton. They were doing this to prove what happened the previous night was real or just a dream. At first, Don thought this was rediculous to even think up, but then again, stranger things had happened to them. So, why was this any different?

Mikey went back to the bed when the cheese was all set. They said good night to each other and pretended to sleep. After a while, they heard small growls, but there were more than a few, unlike last night.

The turtles looked at the door. The triceraton wasn't there, it was three different aliens. One was a rat alien, a green alien, and a slimy alien. The all ran out of the room when they noticed that they were spotted, with the turtles following close behind.

The aliens ran into the little door like the last one. Mikey opened the door all the way. The same portal opened up like last night. They were still amazed at the colors that made up the protal and the other world at the end.

Like the last night, the turtles crawled though the portal to the other side. Also like before, They walked into the kitchen to see _Splinter_ cooking.

But _Splinter_ wasn't wearing the same robes he wore last night. His robes was now black with red instead of orange with brown, like the real Splinter.

_Splinter_ looked at them same smile he had last night.

"Welcome back, my sons." He said. "It was nice of you to bring us this nice chedder."

"Chedder?" Leo asked.

They looked at the pan _Splinter_ was cooking in. He was gradding the cheese the aliens had on an oamlet.

"Oh, chedder." Leo said understanding.

"Everyone, could you go get _April_ and tell her that dinner's ready?" _Splinter_ asked.

"You mean the _other_ April?" Don asked knowingly.

"The _better_ April, Donatello."_ Splinter _corrected. "She should be out in the garden."

"But our April doesn't have time to garden-"

"Shush, shush!"

Splinter stuffed a strawberry in Leo's mouth to quiet him. Leo eats it and from the good taste, decided to go with the garden with the others to get _April_, no questions asked.

-The garden-

The turtle ninjas couldn't believe what they saw in the garden. They actually SAW a garden! No dead shit, a whole garden! There rows upon rows of flowers and other colorful plants. As they walked by the walls at the entrance, The red plants on the walls started lighting up, as if they were welcoming them.

They heard loud humming and looked up to see three hummingbirds with buttons eyes, flying towards them. They made gestures that said to follow them, and the turtles obeyed happily.

While following, they passed strange, yet beautiful, plants. They even saw a purple and green, button-eyed frog come out a big flower-like plant.

"Hey guys!"

The turtles looked out at the garden and saw _April_ in a yellow gardening uniform, riding a gardening machine in the shape of a praying-mantis that was shooting seed from its front and watering from the back. The Mantis 'walked' while doing this.

"Glad you guys came to see it!" _April_ said.

"We love your garden!" Mikey yelled back.

"Fellas, it's our garden." _April_ said as dark green and red flower appeared behind her.

The turtles smiled until they each felt something tickle their legs. They looked down to see orange snap-dragons, all of them trying to tickle the turtles. Mikey went down laughing first, followed by the others with some resistance.

"Stop!" Mikey laughed at the snapping flowers. "Stop tickling us!"

"Oh! friends in distress!" _April_ yelled with a laugh.

She picked a yellow horn-shaped Plant and blew through it. It sounded like an actual horn as she did it. The turtles looked up at _April_ as the Mantis swipped and chopped the dragons down.

"Tickle no more you raggedy snappers!" _April_ said.

They stood up and faced _April_.

"Hey um..." Leo started. "_He_ said it's time for dinner...breakfast..._food_?"

_April_ motioned them to get on as the back of the Mantis grew larger and gain helicopter blades.

"Hop on, fellas." She said as they got on the back. "I want to show you something."

The blades started spinning and the Mantis started flying. When they were high enough, the turtle were amazed at what they saw in the Garden.

It looked like a full portrit of their heads looking up in the sky and smiling.

"This is amazin'ly cool." Raph said.

"I can't believe you did this, _April_!" Don said.

"Master said you'd like it." April said. "Boy, he knows you like the back his hand."


	10. Chapter 10

After getting inside, they all sat down at the table in the kitchen to eat the breakfast-dinner. While everyone else ate, _Splinter_ was feeding sausage pieces to the snap-Dragons, that were in a vase in the middle of the table, with nothing on his own plate like the previous night.

"Mmm! I love Dinner-Breakfast-Food!" _April_ yelled while eating.

"My sons, _LeatherHead_ has just finished his mouse circus." _Splinter_ said, getting the turtles' attention from their meal. "He said he wanted you to be in his first audience."

"Ok, we'll be sure to thank him when we go after dinner." Leo said, not as skeptical as the other night.

"why not now?" _Splinter_ said in his creepy, yet happy tone while getting up from his seat. "_April_ and I will clean up while you four and your friend get to _LeatherHead's_ home."

They looked at the button-eyed rat in confusion.

"Our _friend_?" Don asked.

_Splinter_ walked to the door and opened it. There was another Casey with the same button eyes as everyone else. And except his usual red muscle shirt, yellow gloves, and casual pants, he was wearing a red t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, no gloves, and blue jeans. The only close that were the same were his white sneakers.

"Hey, it another Casey!" Mikey saidd as they got up and walked to _Casey_.

"Whaddup _Cas'_?" Raph said.

The turtles looked confused as all _Casey_ did was wave at them.

"_Casey_, are you ok?" Leo asked worried.

_Casey_ just nodded as _Splinter_ walked behind him.

"I thought you would like _Mr. Jones_ better if he spoke a little less." He said patting _Casey's_ head, not earning any complaint. "So, I _fixed_ him."

Raph looked at _Casey_ for a moment and asked, "So... dis guy... he can't talk at all?"

"Not at all."

Leo put his hand on his chin while also looking at _Casey_ and smiled.

"Well we can go one day without Casey talking." He said, the other three nodding in agreement.

"That's good thinking, Leonardo." _Splinter_ said. "Now, go so you can find seats."

"We just need to get our coats-"

"Just go in what our wearing now."

"Come again?" Mikey asked in case he heard wrong.

"In this world, you can go out without disgusing yourselves and you won't scare anyone." _Splinter_ said with a smile. "You are accepted by all here."

Mikey grew a bright smile and ran off saying 'Cowabunga!' with the other turtles and _Casey_ following behind.

When they were outside, Raph looked at a strangely happy _Casey_ and said, "You'r' all cheery...ya know, fur a dude who can't say nothing..."

Don looked at _Casey's_ neck for any scars and stitches where his vocal cords would have been cut out.

"Hey _Casey_," Don said. "Did it hurt when he-"

_Casey_ stopped Don and pointed at the flashing lights in the distance, coming from the trees in central park. There was also a green blump floating to that spot as well. Don forgot about his question and followed the others to the lights.

What they saw there was a real surprise. It was a large white and red striped circus tent. Lined up in front of the tent were cannons on each of thier sides. And also near the tent was a popcorn machine.

"This is so radical!" Mikey said running to the popcorn machine.

Leo launched a nearby cannon by stepping on the trigger in front of it. What came out was a cone of pink cotton candy.

"Now dat in nice!" Raph said, snatching the cone from Leo and ignoring the glare he got.

With Mikey, he grabbed a bag of popcorn and was gripped with the buttery flavor of the first bite.

"You guys gotta try this!" Mikey yelled with his mouth full, not noticing the cannon fires behind him.

"No M-Mikey!" Don said laughing with the other three. "_You_ gotta _look_ at this!"

Mikey turned around and started laughing at the sight of _Casey_ covered in Cotton Candy in cones. _Casey_ just smiled and pointed at the enterance of the tent.

"C'mon," Leo said. "The shows starting!"

They all ran in and was surprise to hear cheering from the audience with black buttons in their eyes. An normal-sized alien clown came to the shocked turtles with a fang-showing smile on his face.

"The ninja turtles! We've all been waiting for you!" He said pushing the turtles to their seats.

Casey just followed behind.

"Aren't we going to our seats?" Don asked when they realized that they were going into the ring.

"Yes! We are!" The usher said.

The turtles looked at _Casey_, who was motioning them to four thrones, each with their colors.

"You, including your little friend, get an up close looked at the show!"

"SWEET!" Raph yelled running to his throne, the others following.

As they sat down, Leo looked at _Casey_, who sat on the ground.

"You ok, _Casey_?" Leo asked.

_Casey_ just nodded. The lights went dim and _LeatherHead's_ voice sounded. Also at the time, the green blimp from outside came into the tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" It said. "Freaks of all ages! I, LeatherHead the Crocodile, bring to you My Jumping 'Mice' Circus!"

The blimp dropped and broke open, making shrunken aliens come out and the letters 'TMNT'.

"That's us!" Don said excited like the others.

The trumpets sounded and the aliens, especially the one in the center on a red ball, started their tricks. The turtles watched with fasinated awe as they did things that they couldn't even do.

The stage started to become taller in front of the ninjas and formed a spiral downwards. The alien on the ball rolled down the spiral and when it was down, the spiral disappeared and _LeatherHead_ appeared in its place, wearing a dark green ringmaster uniform.

_LeatherHead_ took a bow as everyone clapped and cheered, including the turtles and _Casey_.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Raph yelled.

"That was great!" Leo said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" _LeatherHead_ said.

_LeatherHead_ motioned to the red ball alien to end the show. The alien lead all the aliens into his sleeves and when that was done, the alien jumped into _LeatherHead's_ hat.

The turtles and _Casey_ ran to _LeatherHead_ as the lights brightened.

"Tanks fur da show, _LeathaHead_!" Raph said.

"Yeah!" Mikey said. "That was...was..."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." _LeatherHead_ said to get him started.

"Radical!"

"Glad you think so, Mikey!" _LeatherHead_ said. "Come back anytime you like!"

They went back home, they went to bed. _Splinter_, _April_, and _Casey_ stood at the door and watched as the foursome drifted into slumber.


End file.
